The Definitive Editions: Love Conquers All
Songs *'Set Fire to the Rain 'by Adele. ''Sung by Breezy Hollister. *'Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Sung by James Holland. *'Only One ''by Yellowcard. ''Sung by Jaxon Pierce. *Love Conquers All ''by Deep Purple. ''Sung by Jaxon, James, Evan and Breezy. *Stay With You ''by Goo Goo Dolls. ''Sung by Dillon Cregger. *Call It What You Want ''by Foster the People. ''Sung by New Directions. Glee: The Next Generation Episode 13: Love Conquers All '''So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Nicole has been seeing a Warbler, but they don’t get to see each other much. John is struggling with a secret. Archie, the front man for Vocal Adrenaline has set his eyes on stealing back his ex, James, from Jaxon. Archie and James broke up because Archie cheated on James and treated him horribly. But then at the New Eve’s Eve party, Jaxon did the same thing. He cheated on James with Evan. So now both Breezy and James are mad and Jaxon and Evan are sad. But, James hasn’t told Jaxon yet that when the ball dropped, he kissed Archie. Jaxon doesn’t even know that Archie was there. And if that wasn’t enough, Regionals is just a week and a half away. Yikes. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ______________________________________________________ Jaxon sighed as he shut his locker. Okay, so what I did was wrong. Tell me about it. After everything I promised James, I went and cheated on him, just like that pond scum, Archie Carmichael. I regret what I did. Honestly, I wasn’t myself. I was drunk and not thinking. So what if I slept with Evan? I love James. He is my everything. If I could go back in time and undo it, I would. Sometimes I wished that time travel was possible. Then, I would just borrow my cousin Brittany’s time machine she built. To be honest, it was little more than a Frankenstein’s monster of an old washer, an old TV, and an iPad taped to the front of it. It could surf the web, though. Ugh, not helping. James walked up beside Jaxon, clutching his books tightly. “Jaxon?” James asked. “This is the first time you’ve talked to me in forever. James, it’s been six days since we broke up.” “I’m not here to talk,” James said. “I’m here to give you this.” James handed Jaxon the promise ring. Jaxon looked at his hand in shock. “James, please.” “Bye, Jaxon.” Jaxon fought back tears as James turned around and slumped away. He wanted to call to him, but he knew he’d be wasting his breath. Jaxon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. “Hey,” Evan said. “Hey,” Jaxon said, disappointed. “Look, I haven’t taken the time to apologize to you, Jaxon. What I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have practically forced myself on you. We’d never be in this mess if it weren’t for me.” “I didn’t have to kiss you back, Evan. And I didn’t have to let it go so far. I’m just as much to blame.” “I am so sorry about James.” “Can’t we just forget about this whole thing? Act like it never happened.” Evan laughed. “You’ve seen my do-hickey, it’s not like I can forget that. I’ll always feel awkward around you, now.” Jaxon glared at Evan. “Not helping, Evan.” “Sorry. I tend to mask my feelings with humor.” “Just, please. Don’t mention it, Evan. It kills me to remember what I did. I did the very thing to James that Archie did. I can’t live with myself for that.” “No, you didn’t. Archie also trashed James’ reputation and said horrible things about him. You’ve been nothing but nice since then. Don’t compare yourself to that douchebag.” Jaxon nodded. “Maybe so. But I cheated on the only guy I love. How am I supposed to fix that?” “Honesty and time, Jaxon,” Evan said. “They can heal the deepest wounds. Breezy forgave me. She said it wasn’t so bad as it wasn’t with another girl. I mean, I had to make it up to her. It took a lot of effort from me and it took her some time to get over. But in the end, she said it hurt more to go through a break-up than to deal with this head on. I have to earn her trust back, but she understands the situation. She believes in second chances.” ____________________________________________________________ Breezy stood in the middle of the choir room, grasping a microphone stand tightly. She looked at Evan. “This song is for someone special. Evan, I forgive you and I’m going to give you a second chance, but this song is to let you know what I went through this last week. That way, you know if it ever happens again, I can’t be so forgiving.” Evan nodded, feeling guilty. Holly reached over and gave Evan a pat on the back. “I let it fall, my heart,” Breezy sang. “''And as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me. My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak. To stand in your arms without falling to your feet. But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you play, you would always win, always win.”'' Breezy took the microphone off the stand and took a step forward. She dropped to her knees as she continued. “But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. When I lay with you, I could stay there. Close my eyes, feel you here forever. You and me together, nothing gets better. 'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you play, you would always win, always win.” Breezy stood up and walked back to the microphone stand. She placed the microphone back and kept singing, raising her hands her hands to the sky and bringing them down, mimicking rain. “''But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames. Well, it felt something died ‘cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time. Sometimes I wake up by the door. That heart you caught must be waiting for you. Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for you. But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames. Well, it felt something died ‘cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time. Let it burn. Let it burn. Let it burn.”'' Holly stood up and applauded. “That was amazing, Breezy. I could feel the emotion. It was if Adele Adkins was really here.” “Thank you Miss Holiday,” Breezy said she took her seat beside Evan. “Miss Holiday?” Jaxon asked as he raised his hand. “Yes, Jaxon.” “Can I talk to you after Glee Club is dismissed.” Holly smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.” ____________________________________________________________ Beiste looked around at the football team. “Where’s Jaxon?” She asked. “He’s talking with Miss Holiday.” Beiste clapped her hands together. “Alright everyone, we have some big games coming up, so get out there and show me what you got. Stephenson, you’ll fill in for Jaxon as QB, got it?” John put on his helmet as Miles and Kevin adjusted their mouthpieces. Miles looked down at the wristband on John’s arm. “Man, you been wearing that thing all day,” Miles said. “Even at lunch and Glee Club. What are you trying to hide a tattoo?” John seemed uncomfortable. “No. I just want to.” “Let’s see it,” Kevin said. “It’s not a tattoo,” John snapped. Miles looked at Kevin, questioningly. “Man, you haven’t seemed like yourself here lately. What’s wrong with you?” “Nothing,” John replied. Miles reached out and grabbed John’s arm to keep him from walking away. John grimaced. Miles looked down and noticed that he had grabbed John’s wristband covered wrist. “Dude?” Miles asked. Miles pulled John’s wrist band down and revealed a nasty looking cut. Miles’s eyes went wide. “John? Did you do that to yourself?” John ripped his arm away and began to hurriedly fix his wristband. “It was an accident.” Miles shook his head. “You did that, man. John, let’s go see somebody.” “Stay out of my business and my life, Miles,” John yelled. Everyone stopped at stared at them. Beiste walked over, not looking pleased. “Guys, cool it! Focus on the game here!” She said. John glared at Miles and he put in his mouthpiece. Miles looked back at him, empathetic. ____________________________________________________________ Holly sat on the edge of Will’s desk. She crossed her arms and smiled. “I’m glad you came to me,” Jaxon. “I wanna help you.” “James won’t even talk to me. He gave back the promise ring. I messed up, I know I did. I just wanna fix everything, show him how sorry I am.” “And what do you think about him kissing Archie? Did you bring that up?” “What?” Jaxon asked, perplexed and confused. “James kissed Archie?” “Oh you didn’t know that. My bad.” “Wait, Miss Holiday. How did you know it?” “A little bird told me. Actually, I overheard Breezy and James talking about it.” “Why didn’t James tell me? After everything, and knowing how I feel.” “It looks like you two have a lot to talk about and work out. I suggest you grab yourself and make sure you still have some cajónes, then go talk to James. Make him listen. And listen to what he has to say in return.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon ran out into the hallway, straight towards the one place he knew James would be. The courtyard, the place where the whole Archie thing began. Jaxon breathed a loud sigh of relief as he noticed that James was there. “James, please listen to me.” “Jaxon, no—” “James, you owe it to me to listen to what I have to say. I know about Archie. You kissed him. Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve felt like scum ever since I had sex with Evan. If I had known that you had kissed Archie, maybe I wouldn’t hate myself as much as I do.” “I know, Jaxon. But I was so hurt. I wanted to be your first, Jaxon. I even went to Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester about it. I was gonna give myself to you so that we could have that bond of being each other’s first time.” “That’s not what matters. Sex is only sex if it’s not with someone you love. If you really love someone, the first time you are with them will be special no matter what.” James smiled. “Jaxon, I love you…but it’s hard to forgive. It was Evan, after all.” “Evan means nothing to me except as a friend. I could never have sex with him again and be fine. I hardly remember it because I was drunk and I wasn’t in love. But if I ever went another day without loving you, it would kill me a little more inside. I know I did the one thing I swore I would never do. James, I feel like a big jerk. I want nothing more than to turn back time. I love you more than life itself.” “I’m partially to blame. Ever since Archie came back, I know how much you’ve hurt. Every time you see him or hear his name, I can see it breaks your heart because you’re afraid to lose me. I think if I had of stood up for myself sooner, then we wouldn’t be here today. What happened between you and Evan was your subconscious fears and insecurities acting out. I want to work things out, but there are a few things we need to do first. I’m going to stand up for myself with Archie.” James smiled as he grabbed his backpack and started off. “James?” “I’ll be back, Jaxon I just know what I need to do.” ____________________________________________________________ Jesse stood with his arms crossed, not too pleased with the performance he had just witnessed. “Monique, you’re all over the place,” Jesse said. “Aaron, more soul. You’re singing like an emotionless drone. Good job, Archie.” Archie smiled as Monique put her hands on her hips and scowled. “No, I can't take one more step towards you ‘cause all that's waiting is regret,” James sang as he stood in the door way, light billowing in around him almost like an angelic glow.'' “Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time.”'' Jesse looked up, surprised. “James?” He asked. “And who do you think you are?”''James sang as he walked slowly down the aisles. “Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me.'' Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I've learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time. And who do you think you are? Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all.” Archie watched James intently as he started up the steps of the stage and walked right toward him. “Dear, it took so long just to feel all right. Remember how to put back the light in my eye? I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed ‘cause you broke all your promises and now you're back. You don't get to get me back. And who do you think you are? Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. And who do you think you are? Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?” “James, have you come back to a winning team?” Jesse asked. “No. I came to tell Archie to stay away from me. “You’re foolish, James,” Archie said. “Never show your face at McKinley again,” James said. “Have you forgotten what I did for you at Sectionals? You would have lost if not for me.” “I’ve already lost so much because of you. I don’t need you in my life. I should have seen that sooner. I was fine until you came around and put doubts and ideas in my mind. I was too naïve to see that it was just poison.” Archie smiled. “You think this was all for you? You’re mistaken. What a joke. Monique and Aaron are talented, but they’re no you. With you, we’d crush New Directions easily. It was all a ruse to get you to come back so we’d win. I don’t care about you. I certainly don’t love you. But I’m a drama major, so I can fake it. I’m an amazing actor, don’t you think? But since you refused, I broke up you and Jaxon and I messed with your team dynamic. Good luck fixing everything before Regionals, James. Now you don’t stand a chance.” James’ mouth quivered. “All this was an act? Every bit of it? You don’t still love me?” “I did last year, at one time. But then I realized I was tired of being the nurturer of nothing more than a wounded baby bird. When you wouldn’t give it up, I found the closest person who would. None of this should really surprise you, unless you’re not just naïve but plain stupid.” “How can you say something like that?” James asked. “Face it, the only think I regret about you is that I was never able to sleep with you. Because you are kind of hot…in a hump ‘em and dump ‘em kind of way.” James swung his hand with all his might and landed a hard slap across Archie’s face. Archie looked surprised as he raised his hand to his face. “I’m not the same boy I used to be, Archie. I’m no one’s welcome mat. I’m someone who is fed up with people’s crap. Yours more than anyone else’s.” James turned around and stormed down the steps. ____________________________________________________________ As James hurried through the hallway back at McKinley, he caught Jaxon’s attention as he came back from football practice. “James, where’s the fire?” Jaxon asked. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” “Would you please come to the auditorium for a few minutes?” Jaxon asked, his eyes pleading. “Sure,” James said. Jaxon led the way to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. He opened the door and held it for James. “You remember the time you brought me here?” Jaxon asked. “I do. I sang that Madonna song to you.” “Crazy For You,” Jaxon said with a smile. “Well, I was,” James replied. “I got to thinking that you know, maybe to make it all up to you, I should take you to the place where it all began and sing my heart out.” “Jaxon—” Jaxon ignored James’ protests as he walked to the stage and took his guitar. He adjusted his microphone. “Ever since what happened, one song has been playing over and over in my mind, James. I’ve tried to push it out, but I can’t. I have to sing it to you, even if you’ll hate me. But I can’t rest until I sing it, because it is precisely how I feel.” Jaxon made sure his guitar was tuned before he stated to play. “Broken this fragile thing now,”''Jaxon sang. ''“And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason. I feel so broken up, so broken up. And I give up, I give up. I just want to tell you so you know. Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one.” James smiled as he listened to Jaxon. Suddenly it was all clear. “Made my mistakes, let you down and I can't, I can't hold on for too long. Ran my whole life in the ground and I can't, I can't get up when you're gone. And something's breaking up, breaking up. I feel like giving up, like giving up. I won't walk out until you know. Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one. Here I go, so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one. And I know you can see right through me so let me go, and you will find someone.” “I don’t wanna let you go and find someone,” James said. “I was wrong, too. Technically, I cheated first. I, um, went and visited Archie and I stood up for myself. I told him to never show his face here again. Then he said he never loved me. He just wanted to get me to return to Vocal Adrenaline so they’d beat New Directions. He never loved me. He just used me and wanted a one night stand with me. Then, I realized that what you did and what Archie did were too very different things because he never loved me and was only using me. You did love me and it was just the result of a wild night drinking too much.” “I’ll never drink again. I just want to be with you,” Jaxon said, jumping off the stage and right in front of James. “Jaxon, I love you. I’m sorry. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I forgive you if you can forgive me.” Jaxon smiled. “Of course.” James grabbed Jaxon and pulled him in for a kiss. As James and I kissed, I finally knew what it meant to see fireworks. This moment, was magically. And as I kissed him, I had a sense that I was where I was meant to be. I loved this boy with all of my heart. Nothing would change that. James was my soul mate. My only one. Jaxon broke the kiss. “I think you might need something.” James smiled. “What is that?” Jaxon took the golden promise ring out of his pocket and slipped on James’ finger. “Forever and always,” Jaxon said. Jaxon took James’ hand and walked hand-in-hand to the exit. ____________________________________________________________ The next day at school, James seemed sad. As Jaxon walked into the choir room and took a seat next to him, he took his hand. “What’s wrong, James?” Jaxon asked. “My parents know, Jaxon. They know I’m gay,” James replied, his voice breaking. “What? I thought they knew.” James shook his head. “I took my promise ring off to take a bath and I guess they read the inscription. They’re not happy, Jaxon. My dad said some mean things to me.” Jaxon reached up and grabbed James’ arm to comfort him, but James winced. Jaxon raised an eyebrow. “I…I bumped into something,” James said. “Hola, guys and girls,” Holly said as she walked into the choir room. “I see that everyone seems to have worked everything out.” Jaxon smiled as he held James’ hand tightly. “I went home last night and thumbed through my song books,” Holly said. “I found a great song for you guys to sing.” Holly waked over and picked up a stack of papers off the desk. She started with Honey and began to hand them out. “Love Conquers All?” Honey asked. “My two dads play this song all the time.” “So, what do you guys say we take it down to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and sing this little ditty?” Holly asked. ____________________________________________________________ Holly stood front and center, arms crossed as the lights dimmed. Jaxon and James stepped forward, hand-in-hand. “It feels like the end,” Jaxon sang. “When you're closer to losing your dreams than losing a friend.” “Flying blind,” James sang. “I'm shooting into the dark. Who will I find?” “Oh boy,”''Jaxon sang. ''“And if it takes me a lifetime,”''Jaxon and James sang. ''“I swear I'll tear down every wall. Love conquers all.” “On my way,” Evan sang. “''Tomorrow I rise with the sun. Soon I'll be gone.”'' “Words can't say,” Breezy sang. “How the memories of feelings of love, they linger on.” “Oh girl,”''Evan sang. ''“And if it takes me forever,” Evan and Breezy sang. “I know it's worth every teardrop that falls. Love conquers all.”“Somewhere there's a place in your heart,” Jaxon, James, Evan, and Breezy sang. ''“Where the wounds never heal.” “You’re not alone,” New Directions sang. “Well you're not alone,” Jaxon and Evan sang. “That's just how I feel,” James and Breezy sang. “Love conquers all,” New Directions sang. “This one will last a lifetime,” Jaxon, James, Evan, and Breezy sang. “And if love conquers all, this one will last forever.” The lights slowly brightened and Holly and Kurt applauded. “That was great,” Kurt said. “Great song choice, Miss Holiday.” Everyone gathered their things and prepared to leave, but Holly stopped them by holding up her hands in protest. “Your next assignment, which is due by the end of the week is this. In your quest to find music for your Regionals set list, remember that while well known, mainstream popular music is kind of predictable. I challenge you guys to do an indie song. Some great bands to consider are The Black Keys, MGMT, Foster the People, Arcade Fire, Snow Patrol, Death Cab For Cutie to name a few. I expect an indie number ready by the deadline, okay?” “Yes, ma’am,” Miles said. “We’d love to,” Bella said. As everyone left the auditorium, James waited for Jaxon. “Don’t wait for me, James,” Jaxon said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I need to talk to Kurt for a second.” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Okay,” James said as he hugged Jaxon and left the auditorium. “Kurt?” Jaxon asked. “Yes, Jaxon. What can I help you with.” “I need some advice. It’s about James.” ____________________________________________________________ Nicole waited patiently inside BreadstiX, listening to the cheesy easy listening music that wafted through the restaurant. “Ma’am?” A young guy asked. Nicole looked up and smiled as she saw Dillon. “You made it,” she said. “Of course. I always keep my promises.” Dillon sat in the booth in front of Nicole. He smiled from ear to ear. “You look different out of your Dalton uniform,” Nicole said. Dillon blushed. “Not that different.” “You still look charming if that counts,” Nicole sang. The waitress, Sandy, appeared at their table and sat a basket of breadsticks down. “You guys ready to order or do you need a moment?” “Can we have a moment?” Nicole asked. “Sure,” Sandy said. “What can I get you guys to drink while you decide?” “A Coke please,” Dillon said. “Just some sweet tea for me,” Nicole replied. By the time the date was over, Nicole had laughed until it hurt and was pretty sure she was in love with this boy. He was sweet, charming, smart, funny, considerate, and polite. He was everything she ever looked for in a guy. He even helped her put her jacket on and opened the door for her. “I hope you don’t mind, but I asked some friends to stop by and help me out,” Dillon said. Nicole was intrigued. “What did you have in mind?” “I wanted to give you something and I remember what my grandmother used to say before she passed away. The greatest gift you can give someone is the gift of song.” Nicole blushed. “Dillon, you didn’t have to do anything.” Dillon smiled as Claude and the rest of the Warblers walked around the street corner. “This is for you, Nicole,” Dillon said. “These streets turn me inside out,” Dillon sang. “''Everything shines but leaves me empty still. And I'll, burn this lonely house down if you run with me. If you run with me.”'' “I'll stay with you,”''the Warblers sang. “''The walls will fall before we do.” “Take my hand now, we'll run forever,”''Dillon sang. ''“I can feel the storm inside you,”''the Warblers sang. “''I'll stay with you.” “Fooled by my own desires,”''Dillon sang. “''I twist my fate just to feel you. But you, turn me toward the light and you're one with me. Will you run with me?” “I'll stay with you,” the Warblers sang. “The walls will fall before we do.” “Take my hand now, we'll run forever,” Dillon sang. “I can feel the storm inside you,” the Warblers sang. “I'll stay with you.” “Wake up this world,”''Dillon sang.'' “Wake up tonight and run with me. Run to me now.” “I'll stay with you,” the Warblers sang. “The walls will fall before we do.” “Take my hand now, we'll run forever,” Dillon sang. “I can feel the storm inside you,” the Warblers sang. “I'll stay with you.” Nicole smiled as they finished the song. She walked over and took Dillon’s hand. “Walk me home?” She asked. ____________________________________________________________ The time for finishing their assignment had finally arrived and Holly had gathered Glee Club in the choir room to deliver sing their song. “So,” Holly said. “What have you guys prepared for me today?” “We decided on ‘Call It What You Want’ by indie band Foster the People,” Bella said. “Alright,” Holly said. “Take it away.” “''Call it what you want,”''New Directions sang as they danced around. “''Call it what you want. I said just call it what you want. Call it what you want.”'' “Yeah we're locked up in ideas,”''Bella sang. “We like to label everything. Well I'm just gonna do here what I gotta do here ‘cause I gotta keep myself free.” ''“You're ducking and moving just to hide your bruises from all your enemies,”''Miles sang. “And I'm in the crossfire dodging bullets from your expectancies.”'' “We've got nothing to lose,”''New Directions sang.'' “You better run and hide,”''India sang. “Yeah you've crossed the line. I've got a knife behind my back, just saying.”'' “We've got nothing to prove,”''New Directions sang. ''“Your social guides give you swollen eyes,”''John sang. ''“But what I've got can't be bought so you can just—” “Call it what you want,” New Directions sang, clapping to the beat. “Call it what you want. I said just call it what you want. Call it what you want.” “You've taken your words and you take your judgments,”''Hallie sang.'' “And stick them onto everything. If it don't conform to what you were born into, then you run the other way.” “You say, ‘now what's your style and who do you listen to?’ Who cares?”''Lucas sang. “Well that rat race ladder-climbing fake-face smile's got nothing on me.”'' “We've got nothing to lose,”''New Directions sang.'' “You better run and hide,”''India sang. “Yeah you've crossed the line. I've got a knife behind my back, just saying.”'' “We've got nothing to prove,”''New Directions sang. ''“Your social guides give you swollen eyes,”''John sang. ''“But what I've got can't be bought so you can just—” “Call it what you want,”''New Directions sang. “Call it what you want. I said just call it what you want. Call it what you want.”'' Holly smiled. “I think you guys have got a potential number for Regionals!” Kurt looked at James with empathy. Jaxon looked back at Kurt. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes